Home Universe
by jord477
Summary: Homeworld gems have taken refuge on Earth after escaping their enemies, the Crystal Gems. But when Peridot makes a mistake that puts all gems and the earth itself in at risk, she finds herself helping a human who managed to avoid getting captured named Steven, and his sassy cat Amethyst, and in doing so, learns that there is more to humans and the earth than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, and welcome to my very first story all apart of my brand new project: "The Steven Universe Crossover Franchise." It will consist of a variety of Steven Universe crossovers with a bunch of different movies. The first one we have here is a Home crossover, which I hope you all enjoy.**

 **I would like to give special thanks to my friend R-na, who helped me come up with this story idea along with the entire project as well. If not for her, I wouldn't have been able to write and publish this right now.**

 **We have a bunch of current ideas for upcoming stories, but since we are only just beginning, this will be our main focus for the time being.**

 **NEITHER OF US OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE OR HOME!**

* * *

A massive and highly advanced ship was shown soaring through space. As it came closer into view, the inside of the ship was shown through a window, and thousands of different gems were shown inside the ship.

Peridot – Log Date: 7 29 2. This is Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG reporting protocol status update. Preparations for gem re-settlement are finally almost complete. Homeworld will shortly be arriving at designated planet to begin operations.

A bunch of peridot gems were then shown marching through the hallways of the ship, but one particular peridot was using her finger screen as she trailed behind the others.

Peridot – All gems are now gathering at the ship's center to begin orientation before arrival.

Peridot then grinned excitedly.

Peridot – Personally, I for one am especially looking forward to when we begin re-settlement, for I will finally have all the time and space required to work on more of my own plans and ideas to aid in Homeworld's betterment.

Peridot however, wasn't paying very good attention to where she was going and she accidentally bumped into another peridot in front of her, who had stopped walking as they were all now at the center of the ship. The peridot that Peridot bumped into then bumped into all the other peridots and they all fell down. Once they all got back up, they turned around and angrily glared at Peridot, who laughed nervously in response. All the other peridots then turned away from her in irritation and Peridot looked back at her screen to finish her log.

Peridot – Of course, as there are still matters to attend to, I will handle them first as expected of any peridot technician.

Peridot's screen then disappeared and her limb enhancer fingers returned to their normal positions as she looked up. Her eyes then widened in amazement.

Peridot – There it is. Our new home planet.

The view of the earth was shown through a very large window, and all the gems in the room were looking at it. A large figure was then shown walking up at the front of where all the gems had gathered, with a yellow pearl walking beside her and holding a big yellow sword in a yellow scabbard with the emblem of a rose printed on it. Peridot smiled gleefully as she watched the large gem come into view.

Peridot – And there SHE is. The most perfect, the most reasonable, rational, efficient decider ever to exist in the universe! Our leader. Our diamond. Yellow Diamond!

Yellow Diamond then fully appeared, standing proudly in front of all the other gems, who all saluted the diamond salute to her.

Yellow Diamond – Gems of Homeworld! We have traveled far across the galaxy and though it has been a relentless challenge, I am pleased to say we have finally evaded our enemy, The Crystal Gems.

A projection of a massive gem with multiple limbs was shown on the large window behind Yellow Diamond. All of the gems in the room stared fearfully yet disdainfully at the projection, especially Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond – I know we have struggled ever since those abominations ran us off our home planet. But thanks to the information gathered by our peridot technicians, we have found a new planet full of enough rich mineral resources for our kind to thrive.

Yellow Diamond gestured to the group of peridots, prompting every other gem to turn their attention towards them as well. Peridot squealed excitedly as Yellow Diamond gestured to her and all the others. The peridots standing next to her gave her scowls and odd looks at her behavior however.

Yellow Diamond – Their reports confirm that this planet is one inhabited by organic life; the main dominating species are classified as…

A projection of a bunch of human teenagers hanging out together and using their phones was then shown on the screen behind Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond – Humans, which I have deemed as loud, absolutely hideous creatures that serve no purpose whatsoever.

All of the gems in the room gazed at the projection in curiosity, but the peridots just stared at it blankly. Peridot on the other hand smirked and chuckled as she looked at the projection.

Peridot – Look at those clods. Constantly filling the voids of their life with meaningless distractions. I actually feel sorry for them.

Yellow Diamond – Everything we need to know about these miserable beings will be provided by our peridots.

All the gems in the room turned towards the group of peridots, who all opened their finger screens and enhanced their sizes so that the rest of the gems could read them. The screens then began listing small bits of information about the human species and their needs.

Peridot – These dumb clods should be thankful we're willing to keep them around despite their insignificance.

Yellow Diamond – We will now commence operations. I want all bismuths and lapis lazulis down on that planet at once!

All the bismuth and lapis lazuli gems in the room saluted the diamond salute.

All Bismuths and Lapis Lazulis – Yes, My Diamond!

The said gems proceeded to exit the room, enter smaller ships, and sail towards Earth, each ship scattering in different directions and landing in different areas of the world, where the bismuths began to build temples, spires, arenas, and all sorts of other gem structures. All the lapis lazulis however were sent to a single spot in Australia, where they began terraforming the landscape to make it into a more grove-like environment.

* * *

After some time had passed, Yellow Diamond was shown again, receiving a message from one of the lapis lazulis on Earth. She then turned towards her pearl.

Yellow Diamond – The human habitat is now ready. Send out all the rubies and have them round up every last human on this planet for their relocation.

Yellow pearl nodded.

Yellow Pearl – Yes, My Diamond.

She then walked out of the room to carry out her orders. Not too long later, multiple Roaming Eyes were shown flying into various towns and countries and emitting warp streams from their bottom compartments to suck up and collect every human they had scouted. The red ships then flew all the way to Australia, which was now filled with a bunch of grassy fields, trees that grew strange looking purple fruits, and multiple ponds. All the humans the rubies had gathered were dropped off and were revealed to be wearing strange new clothes that looked similar to native attire. A few amethyst soldiers were then shown surrounding the area and explaining to all the people about their new living conditions. However, no one looked happy with the news in the slightest.

* * *

Once all the humans were relocated, the rest of the Homeworld gems began coming down to Earth to settle in. Many gems, including Peridot, were shown moving into a small town named Beach City. Though the town remained, there were a bunch of new gem-built structures surrounding it as well. Peridot, along with a few other peridots, soon began to enter into a specific spire that seemed to be only meant for them. However, while the others were on their finger screens once again, Peridot was paying close attention to a ladybug that just flew by her.

Peridot – Log Date: 8 5 2. The organic life forms of Earth have fascinating traits despite their poor choice of residence. I wonder if all of them have flight capabilities.

Peridot then looked towards her fellow gems ahead of her.

Peridot – We should conduct an experiment to test this theory.

The other peridots however kept their focus on their screens.

Random Peridot – There is no need for such an unnecessary procedure. The answer to your ridiculous notion can be simply found with your screen.

Peridot – But the greatest aspect of proving whether or not a hypothesis is correct is that in the process of doing so there's a chance you'll discover something even better than what you were originally intending! By doing it this way, we might just find something that could be of even greater use to us! Which is why…

All the other peridots groaned and rolled their eyes in annoyance.

Peridot – I will be sponsoring a strategy meeting in my chamber for all of us to discuss such hypothetical possibilities in hope that they may help us come up with some plans to further improve our current status! Would an hour of the Earth's cycle be an efficient amount of time to prepare?

All the other peridots looked at each other, exchanging a silent agreement.

Random Peridot – Yeah… Sounds great.

They all then swiftly scurried away to different rooms, leaving Peridot alone.

Peridot – Yes! I have to get everything ready!

Peridot quickly and excitedly hurried to her own room and began setting up multiple large screens containing ideas, charts, observations, and various other information she had already gathered. Once everything was ready she stood in front of the door to her room with a big grin on her face, bouncing up and down excitedly while tapping her fingers together, as she waited for the other peridots to arrive.

* * *

Meanwhile, far by the cliffs that rested by the beach on the edge of Beach City, a small house located right at the base of the cliff-side, cut off from the rest of the town, was shown. Outside the house, digging into an ice cream barrel, was a cat with amethyst colored eyes and light purplish fluffy fur. After licking the ice cream off her lips, the cat looked up at the sky, hearing some roaming eyes still soaring through the sky. She meowed and quickly ran back up the stairs to the house, climbed in through one of the windows since the door was barricaded, and snuck through a bunch of traps laid everywhere until she came up some stairs and made her way to a small blanket tent. She then began to hear some familiar laughing voices and went over to the source, which was coming from where her owner was sitting on the floor. She nuzzled her pelt against his side to get his attention, which worked as he giggled and pet her in response.

Steven – Sorry, Amethyst. Dad and Connie aren't here. It's just a video.

The cat, Amethyst, then saw that her owner, Steven, a fourteen year-old boy wearing jeans and a red t-shirt with a star on it, was watching a video on his lab-top of himself, his father, and another girl – who was apparently Connie – ice-skating together. The video then showed Amethyst trying to walk onto the ice as well, but her paws kept slipping.

 **Steven – Hey, guys! Amethyst wants to come with us!**

 **Connie – Hold on, Amethyst!**

The camera was turned back to Steven's dad, who was beginning to lose his balance.

 **Greg – I wasn't built for this!**

Steven's dad finally slipped and fell backwards onto his butt. Steven and Connie fell down onto the ice as well instantly afterwards, but they just started laughing.

 **Greg – Are you two okay?**

 **Steven – Yeah, we're fine!**

 **Dr. Maheswaran – Oh, we have to send this to all the relatives.**

The camera was then turned around to reveal the ones who were holding it during the filming, a man and a woman who looked to be Connie's parents.

 **Connie – Mom, no! That's so embarrassing!**

Steven's mouth shifted into a small smile as he watched the video and he let out a short chuckle. But then, the house began to shake, causing him and Amethyst to look up worriedly. Steven quickly closed his lab-top, turned off the lights, and peeked out of the blanket tent to see red light shining through the shades covering the windows. He came out of the tent and opened the shades just a tiny bit so he could see outside: A roaming eye had flown by, scouted, and landed near his house. Steven gasped once he saw a five rubies come out of the ship and begin marching towards his house.

Steven – We can't wait for Dad, Amethyst.

Steven then turned around towards Amethyst, who looked both nervous and confused once she saw her owner's own fearful expression.

Steven – We have to go! Right now!

Steven quickly got his big cheeseburger backpack, packed as many supplies as he could, put on a pink hoodie, grabbed Amethyst, and checked if the cost was clear before he opened a window from the side of the house. He then took one last look inside, seeing many pictures of him, his dad, and Connie and her parents on the walls. He looked at them a little sadly before his eye caught one specific picture of him and his dad, with the words "Father and Son" written on the frame. Steven looked at it longingly before he heard the door open and saw a ruby with her gemstone located on her left leg walk into the house cautiously.

Steven – Oh no.

Steven looked back at the picture nervously before he sprinted across the room to get it. Briefly seeing him out of the corner of her eye, the ruby walked forward curiously to get a better look, but as she did, she stepped into one of the tripwires, making a bunch of hidden cameras go off. The flashes blinded the ruby and caused her to stumble backwards and activate another trap, giving Steven just enough time to grab the picture and climb out the window without being spotted. After taking a breath to calm his racing heart, he peeked through the window and watched the second trap go off. Bottles of glue spilled all over the confused ruby, followed by a rain of pink glitter. As a result, she now looked like she was wearing a sparkly pink dress, causing her to let out a startled shriek as she looked at herself. Steven giggled as he took in her appearance. Meanwhile, the shriek from the ruby in the house captured the attention of the remaining four, who were standing guard outside.

Doc – What was that? Rubies, we're going in!

The four rubies then entered the house as well, giving Steven and Amethyst the chance to come to the front of the house and scurry down the stairs to the beach. He continued to smile as he overheard the rubies reactions to his trap.

Doc – What is this?! What happened, Soldier?!

Leggy – I… don't know?

Steven then ran towards a big white van, with a logo that said "Mr. Universe" on it, which was hidden underneath his house. He quickly got in, put Amethyst in the back seat, and put the picture of him and his dad on the seat next to him. He then looked back at Amethyst with a determined smile.

Steven – Okay. Let's go find Dad and Connie.

Amethyst smiled in return. Steven then turned the keys to start the van engine, stepped on the gas pedal, which had a can taped to it so that his feet could reach it, and began to drive away towards the town.

* * *

 **That's it for now! What did you think?**

 **As you can see, Peridot is playing Oh's role, Steven is playing Tip's, and Amethyst is playing Pig's. Seriously, can't you all just see cat Amethyst being perfect for that? Greg, Connie, and Connie's parents will all the filling in the role for Tip's mom since they are all the most important people in Steven's life. Rose and Greg are not together in this story, so Rose is also not Steven's mom. You will find out why I put the Crystal Gems to play the Gorg's role in future chapters. And yes, in this story, the Crystal Gems do have more advanced technology than Homeworld.**

 **And I bet I know what you're all thinking… Who is playing Kyle? Well, you could wait till chapter two and find out, but if you wish to make a guess for who it is, you may review your guesses to me.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, it's been a while! Man, writers block is insufferable. Sorry it took over a YEAR to get this next chapter posted. Hopefully I'll be able to better manage my story updates from now on because the only upside to taking SO LONG is that it gave me plenty of time to come up with more concrete ideas for how I want the rest of the story to play out.**

 **Anyway, for those of you who reviewed your guesses of who is going to be playing Kyle… I won't give spoilers, but lets just say you were on the mark.**

 **I hope you all like this long awaited chapter, especially you R-na!**

* * *

Back with Peridot, she was still waiting in her chamber for the others to arrive, but she now had a look of disappointment on her face, seeing as how it had been hours and no one had shown up. Two other peridots were then shown on their finger screens walking through the hallway, until one of them stopped and quickly stopped the other, seeing as they were about to pass by the door to Peridot's chamber, which had a big sign that said "Strategy Meeting Right Here" on it. The two peridots eyes the door nervously and began to slowly and quietly step back, until they saw another peridot, who was also on her finger screen come from around the corner. Panicking, the two peridots tried to get her attention as quietly as they could, but the other peridot was too distracted to notice them. By the time she finally looked up and saw them, she was already in front of Peridot's door.

Random Peridot – What?

Peridot – Oh, good! You're finally here!

The three peridots then gasped in panic and quickly fled away as fast as they could just before Peridot came out of her chamber.

Peridot – While I do have complaints about your apparent tardiness, I think we can put that aside for now while we discuss-

Peridot stopped mid-sentence once she saw nobody in the hallways. She looked around confusedly for any signs of her fellow peridots.

Peridot – Um, hello?

Peridot stepped out and walked a few steps down the hallway before she heard some sounds come from behind the wall to her left, right nearby another room. She entered the room and looked around, but despite what she heard, she could not see anyone in the room. Little did she know, that all the other peridots were indeed hiding in the room, but were moving around their hiding spots so that they remained out of Peridot's sight no matter where she looked. Seeing as how she couldn't find anyone, Peridot's expression formed into one of disappointment.

Peridot – Fine, I'll just conduct my strategy meeting by myself. Those clods simply don't know what they're missing.

Once Peridot left the room, all the others let out sighs of relief. Back in her own room, the green gem was shown going over the graphs and charts on her large screens all by herself, looking a little sad and lonely. She let out a small sigh before she formed her finger screen and checked the data on it as well. Just then however, something on her finger screen began beeping, capturing her attention. Once she checked what it was, a happy smile instantly appeared on her face.

Peridot – Lazuli!

* * *

Outside, in the middle of the town, a lapis lazuli gem was shown staring at a brown leaf she was holding in her hand with both interest and curiosity.

Lapis – I wonder… Are all leaves different, or is it that the colors change?

There were many other gems in town as well, minding their own business and paying barely any heed to the lapis lazuli as she talked to herself.

Lapis – It's weird. Nothing like this was ever on Homeworld.

Lapis continued to stare at the leaf in fascination until Peridot suddenly flew down behind her, using her fingers as a makeshift helicopter.

Peridot – Greetings, Lazuli!

Lapis' eyes widened once she heard Peridot's voice and not a second later did her expression morph into one of annoyance before she let out an irritated groan.

Lapis – Ugh, not again…

She then unenthusiastically turned around to face Peridot.

Lapis – Hi, Peridot…

Peridot just continued to smile however.

Peridot – Oh! I am so happy to see that you've been stationed in the same sector as me! This certainly saves me the trouble of having to travel across this entire planet just to see you… My closest friend!

Lapis looked even more annoyed however.

Lapis – We… are _not_ friends. How many times do I have to say it?

Peridot – Of course we are! You're the only gem whom I talk the most with! Therefor, that makes us friends!

Lapis – No, we only talk because you keep bothering me! How do you even keep finding me?!

Peridot – Oh, that's quite simple.

Peridot opened her finger screen for Lapis to see.

Peridot – I simply just use my personal gem tracker tech I've personally designed to give me the coordinates of the exact location of any individual gem I wish to find.

Lapis stared at Peridot's screen in disturbed disbelief.

Peridot – It's very efficient technology I planned on sharing at my strategy meeting tonight, which I'd like to invite you to! It was supposed to be just my fellow peridots and myself, but for you I'd make a special exception.

Lapis just stared at Peridot with a nonchalant and unhappy expression.

Lapis – I'll pass. We were just forced out of our home and onto a strange and confusing planet for the rest of our lives. I'm kind of trying to get adjusted here right now.

Peridot looked a little uneasy as she sensed Lapis' discomfort.

Peridot – I see… I understand how unnerving the feeling of moving to a new planet can be. But just in case you change your mind, I shall send you a message so you can join later.

Peridot opened her finger screen and began typing on it.

Lapis – Uh… I don't have a screen.

Peridot – Oh, don't worry about that. I made one for you!

Peridot held out a screen device that looked exactly like a stylish silver mirror. Lapis rolled her eyes, but took the mirror screen anyways.

Peridot – I wanted to make it symbolic of something that suited you specifically. And then it hit me: A mirror screen! You know, cause Lapis Lazulis use the mirror surfaces of water to-

Lapis – Yeah, yeah, I get it.

Peridot then finished sending her message.

Peridot – And there we are! I have sent you directions to my quarters.

Lapis glanced to the side and huffed before he touched her screen and saw the message come in. However, all the other gems nearby the pair were suddenly startled as they received Peridot's same message on all of their own devices as well. Every single gem on Earth, no matter what location they resided in, was shown getting the message as well. Lapis was then shown again, gasping in shock as she saw what happened before she looked back at Peridot in disbelief.

Lapis – You sent directions to everyone?!

Peridot – What?

Peridot looked back at her screen and was startled by what she saw: Her data showed that she had accidently selected a send all option instead of a single send. All the other nearby gems began to surround Peridot, glaring at her accusingly.

Peridot – W-well, it's not my fault! I mean, who puts the send all function right next to the send one?! The clod that designed this is obviously terrible at it.

Lapis didn't look any less panicked.

Lapis – Don't you realize what you just did?! Your message has been sent… to the entire cosmos!

The impact of what she had done hit Peridot at once, and she began to sweat fearfully.

Peridot – Oh stars…

Lapis – The Crystal Gems are going to receive it and use those directions to find this planet!

All the surrounding gems gasped in fear and dread. Every single gem on Earth was also shown panicking, as they were all equally aware of the situation. A massive signal was then shown bursting from Earth and beginning to stretch across the galaxy. Back with Peridot and Lapis, the blue gem was now glaring angrily at the green one.

Lapis – You have led all of us to devastation!

Peridot looked around fearfully and saw all the gems surrounding her begin to close in as they also glared angrily.

Peridot – N-no! I didn't-! I was just-!

The leader Ruby from earlier was then shown.

Doc – You will be shattered for this!

Peridot – It was an accident! I swear!

Just before all the gems could catch Peridot however, she quickly activated her helicopter fingers and began to fly away.

Doc – Rubies assemble! Apprehend that Peridot!

Peridot flew as fast as she could, breathing hastily as she began using her other fingers to pull up her screen.

Peridot – I can't stay here! I need help! Come one, come on, come on!

Peridot typed a few things before some info along with a visual of the Eiffel Tower in Paris came up.

Peridot – Help is available at… Central Command?! No, no, no, no, no! Anywhere but there! I've got to find someplace to hide with no other gems!

Peridot typed some more until new info aong with a new visual of Antarctica appeared.

Peridot – The only spot left on Earth with no gems around is… that giant ice facet far south.

Peridot smiled, pleased with the information.

Peridot – Yes! That's perfect! I shall go there right now!

Peridot continued flying, but not a second later, her limb enhancers began beeping and her screen started flashing red.

Peridot – What? What is this?

Peridot looked at her finger screen, which was flashing an emergency message.

Peridot – Fugitive Peridot detected? Initiating self-disassemble protocol?!

Peridot then looked panicked.

Peridot – No, no, no, wait!

The limb enhancers instantly broke apart and Peridot fell harshly onto the ground. Once she got up and rubbed her head, she was revealed to actually be much smaller than she was with her mechanical attachments on. Peridot opened her eyes and instantly widened them, seeing her now bare and short arms and legs.

Peridot – My limb enhancers!

She then put her hands to her face as a sudden realization hit her.

Peridot – Oh my stars… This cannot be happening! I have no tech… No weapons… And no means of transportation to get anywhere safe! Instead I'm bare and small and… and…! Helpless!

Peridot grabbed her head with both of her hands as she continued to panick. However, she stopped once she saw multiple Roaming Eyes, using their searchlights, flying towards her. Peridot quickly stood up and ran as fast as she could to avoid being spotted. She spotted a nearby human built building with no doors and ducked inside just before a couple Roaming Eyes flew past it, missing her completely. Peridot sighed in relief as she watched them leave, however she unknowingly stepped on a switch connected to a long cable on the ground. As a result, all the lights in the building instantly turned on, revealing it to be an arcade. Peridot was immediately startled by the lights and turned around to see a hundred arcade machines behind her, which had all turned on as well. The small green gem began panicking once again as she heard the music and sound from each machine playing.

Peridot – Ah! No, no, no, quiet! Be quiet! They're gonna find me! You stupid machines!

Peridot began kicking some of the machines, trying to turn them off. Just then, Steven was shown about to drive by the arcade, but he stopped and gasped in fear once he saw Peridot's shadow in the light coming from the entrance of the building. Not wasting any time, he quickly stepped on the gas pedal and began driving away. Back with Peridot, she finally found two connected outlet cables and pulled them apart, turning everything off. However she looked up and saw more Roaming Eyes beginning to come back her way, prompting her to run out of the arcade and find a new hiding spot. Steven turned a corner down one road but stopped once he saw all the Roaming Eyes passing by far in front of him.

Steven – Oh no.

He then turned his head to the right and saw a store named The Big Donut, which he quickly drove towards. However, he was going so fast, he ended up crashing into a parking block, damaging the front of the van. Luckily no one was hurt and Steven proceeded to unbuckle himself, grab Amethyst and his bag, and exit the van. Peridot was then shown running down an alleyway while Steven took one last look at the incoming Roaming Eyes before he turned towards the entrance to the store. Peridot soon came towards the back of The Big Donut and saw the back door, prompting her to rush towards it just as Steven ran to the front entrance. Both parties entered the store at the exact same time and panted to catch their breaths and cool their racing hearts. Due to entering from opposite directions, neither was aware they weren't alone. Steven looked out the store window and watched the Roaming Eyes pass by, allowing him to let out a breath he had been holding in. On Peridot's side, the green gem began curiously observing her surroundings before she backed into a counter that she felt vibrating. She turned around and saw that on top of the counter was a slushy machine named Slushious that was mixing three different flavored slushies. Peridot's pupils grew big as she watched the slushies mix in wonder for a moment before she finally shook her head to snap out of her trance.

Both her and Steven then began to look around the store, seeing if there was anything interesting. Steven soon took a snack pack off a shelf on his side while Peridot took a DVD case labeled Camp Pining Hearts off a counter on her side. Both smiled with intrigue as they read the tables on their items before they turned them around and read the descriptions on the backs. Steven and Peridot then shrugged and put both items back where they found them before they continued to look around. Amethyst soon spotted Peridot's shadow on the floor and followed it until she spotted the small green gem, causing her eyes to widen with caution. She then began to slowly creep up on Peridot, who had just spotted some leftover donuts sitting on their shelves behind the counter. Steven quickly noticed Amethyst heading towards the counter and began to follow after her, while Peridot picked up a donut and began to sniff it; a smile appeared on her face as she took in the sweet scent of the pastry. Amethyst was now only inches away from Peridot and a curious expression formed on her face as she continued to observe the green gem. Just at that moment however, Steven came around and began to pick up Amethyst only for him and Peridot to look up at the exact same time and see that they were standing face to face from each other. Both parties were instantly startled and let out a few screams as Peridot circled around Steven and backed up against a freezer, which the young human didn't waste any time pushing her into before bolting it shut with a nearby broom.

Steven – Gotcha! Gotcha, gotcha, gotcha!

Peridot surveyed her surroundings in slight panic while Steven backed away from the freezer, seemingly shaken up.

Peridot – What is this?! Some kind of cooling containment unit?! But I'm not a preserve class specimen!

Steven kept his eyes on Peridot as he grabbed a paper bag from the counter before he kneeled down by the donut racks and began to put a few in the bag.

Steven – I know what you are.

Peridot – Oh, excellent. Then this was obviously a silly miscalculation. Therefor, I shall forgive you once you let me out.

Peridot began smiling confidently, however Steven just glared at her.

Steven – Sorry, but I'm not going to let you out! You can never come out ever again!

Peridot seemed a little surprised.

Peridot – What? Of course I can. All you have to do is remove this long pole keeping the door sealed. Humans should at least be able to comprehend logic this simple.

Steven put the bag of donuts in his backpack, placed money on the counter, and began to leave, causing Peridot to begin to panic.

Peridot – Wait! Where are you going?! You can't just leave me here!

Steven rolled his eyes and put his hands over his ears as he began to head towards the door.

Steven – Not listening. Not listening.

Peridot – I demand you stop and release me, or else… Or else…

Peridot paused for a moment to think before an idea came to her and she puffed out her chest, trying to look menacing.

Peridot – I will shoot my laser beam from my gemstone!

Steven paused, took his hands away from his ears, and turned around to face Peridot with a curious expression.

Steven – You can really do that?

Peridot tried to keep her composure, but she began sweating nervously.

Peridot – Uh… Uh… O-of course I can, you Clod!

Ignoring her insult, Steven stared skeptically at Peridot, noticing how much she was sweating and contemplating her sudden stuttering. A grin then formed on his own face.

Steven – Well, if you shoot your gem laser, I'll have no choice but to… Explode your head!

Peridot scoffed.

Peridot – You humans can't-

Steven – Sure we can. We just don't because it's rude.

Peridot looked nervous again.

Peridot – Then… I propose a truce. You agree not to explode my head, and I will not use my devastating gem laser. AHH!

Peridot looked down and instantly freaked out, seeing that Amethyst was standing right in front of the freezer, looking up at her with a smug expression. Steven then came over and picked up Amethyst before he looked back at Peridot.

Steven – Okay. Truce.

Peridot smiled hopefully.

Peridot – Then you'll let me out now?

Steven – No!

Steven glared at the green gem once more.

Steven – This is what you get for stealing planets and abducting people.

Steven turned around and began to leave again.

Peridot – Oh, no, no, no, you are clearly mistaken. We didn't "abduct" the other humans. We just permanently moved them to a separate location for better convenience.

Steven stopped and widened his eyes, as Peridot's words struck a memory from when the gems invaded:

* * *

 _Steven was sitting on the couch in his house, smiling happily._

 _Steven_ _–_ _Here he comes. Steven's gotta make a perfect role to win this game. He shakes, rolls the dice, and…_

 _Steven then rolled two game dice onto a game board and they landed on the numbers 4 and 3._

 _Steven_ _–_ _And he's done it! Woohoo! It's a lucky seven!_

 _Steven moved his game peace all the way to the finish line before he stood up and held his arms in the air victoriously. His dad and friend, Connie, were also shown sitting on both his sides on the couch as well, smiling up at him._

 _Steven_ _–_ _I win again!_

 _Connie_ _–_ _Aw, no fair! That's seven games in a row! Steven, are you sure you're not cheating?_

 _Connie continued to look up at Steven playfully, indicating she wasn't actually accusing him._

 _Steven_ _–_ _What can I say? I guess seven really is a lucky number._

 _Greg_ _–_ _I'll say. I bought this game for only seven dollars and forty-five cents._

 _Steven and Connie laughed._

 _Steven_ _–_ _One more game?_

 _Connie_ _–_ _Uh… I don't think that's going to be possible._

 _Connie pointed at the game and Steven looked to see that Amethyst was curled up right on top of it._

 _Steven_ _–_ _Looks like Amethyst beat us to it._

 _Steven, Connie, and Greg all giggled together until a humming sound suddenly went off. Connie reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, revealing it to be the source of the humming. She looked at it and saw she had gotten a text._

 _Connie_ _–_ _Oh, it's my mom. Sorry Steven, I have to get going._

 _Connie put her phone away and sat up to leave._

 _Steven_ _–_ _Aw, already?_

 _Connie_ _–_ _Yeah, I know._

 _Greg_ _–_ _If you want, we can drive you home, Connie._

 _Connie_ _–_ _No, that's okay. I like to walk. But thanks._

 _Connie began to head out the door._

 _Connie_ _–_ _Bye, Steven!_

 _Connie waved to Steven before she went outside and he waved back._

 _Steven_ _–_ _Bye, Connie!_

 _Once Connie left, Steven and his dad looked at each other eagerly._

 _Greg_ _–_ _Well, it's just us now, Stew-ball. Wanna tackle some new tunes?_

 _Steven_ _–_ _Way ahead of you, Dad._

 _Steven reached behind his back and took out a ukulele. Just as he began to tune it however, a scream was heard from outside, capturing his, his dad's, and even Amethyst's attention._

 _Steven_ _–_ _That was Connie's voice!_

 _Steven and his dad rushed to the door, Amethyst following behind. Once they ran outside, they stopped in shock to see a roaming eye ship hovering over Connie on the beach._

 _Greg_ _–_ _What on earth is that?!_

 _Steven_ _–_ _Connie!_

 _Steven began to run to his friend, but his dad held his arm out to stop him._

 _Greg_ _–_ _Steven, stay here! I'll handle this!_

 _Steven's dad ran out towards Connie while he and Amethyst anxiously watched from the house._

 _Greg_ _–_ _Connie, are you all right?!_

 _Connie_ _–_ _Mr. Universe, what's happening?!_

 _Greg_ _–_ _I don't know!_

 _The roaming eye suddenly projected a ray of yellow light onto Steven's dad and Connie, scanning them. The light then turned red and the ship flew directly over the two humans heads before emitting a warp beam onto them, instantly pulling them into the ship much to Steven's horror._

 _Steven_ _–_ _Dad! Connie!_

 _The roaming eye began to head towards the house, prompting Steven to pick up Amethyst, run back inside, and hide under the table with her. Then ship hovered around the house, searching through any windows or other openings in the house for more humans, but Steven and Amethyst's hiding place made it impossible for them to be seen. Spotting nothing, the ship retreated and began to fly away, but Steven quickly ran outside again and chased after it as fast as he could._

 _Steven_ _–_ _Stop!_

 _The ship soon disappeared from view, leaving Steven on the beach alone._

 _Steven_ _–_ _Dad! Connie!_

* * *

Back in the present, Steven's eyes were still wide as he finished remembering, but his expression quickly turned angry once again.

Steven – It's all your fault. You stole my dad and Connie. Let's go, Amethyst.

Steven continued on his way out the store without giving Peridot another look.

Peridot – Wait! Wait-wait-wait! Please! I'll do anything! I can fix your craft of transport! It appears you have broken it.

Even from her point of view, Peridot could see the van still smoking outside. Steven still didn't turn around however.

Steven – I didn't break it. My dad's had this van for a long time. It… always does this.

Steven sounded a little unsure but he exited the store anyway, leaving Peridot to begin sulking. However, she slowly looked up once she head the van's engine fail to start up and a smug grin formed on her face as she watched an annoyed Steven walk back into the door and come over to her.

Peridot – Are you going to let me out _now_?

* * *

 **Uh oh, Peridot's gotten herself into quite a bit of trouble. Let's see how she gets herself out of this one once the next chapter rolls around… Eventually.**

 **Congratulations to those who guessed correctly about Lapis playing Kyle! And because I love Peridot and Lapis' relationship in the show, their interactions here will be further explored as well, but probably not until near the end, so don't get too excited just yet. And yes, as you can see… Peridot follows Lapis everywhere like an obsessive fan girl, always trying to be friendly while Lapis is at her limits end with the little green gem stalking her everywhere. I also put in Lapis' fascination with leaves because just like in the show, even though she doesn't understand Earth and is feeling uncomfortable adjusting to such a strange planet, she's also fascinated by it, which will also be further explored throughout the story.**

 **Sorry if Steven seems a little out of character when he and Peridot first meet, but since this Steven has never grown up with three gem guardians or magic powers, having his dad and best friend getting kidnapped by a bunch of rock aliens that came out of nowhere is bound to make him a little angry with them.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! And just in case I don't update anything again before 2018, have a Happy New Year!**


End file.
